My Hime
by lina kazamike
Summary: UlquiorraxOrihime oneshot fluff. I was inspired to do this fic after seeing a picture on DeviantArt, which I have provided a link to. It's rated M just in case. There isn't any sex in it, but you know me, if it's got REFERENCES to sex in it, it's M rated.


A/N: First attempt at an UlquiorraxOrihime fic. I hope you like it. I based this fic on a picture I saw on DeviantArt. Here's the picture just in case any of you want to see: http://gabrielmanga(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com/art/optical-illusions-124397462

* * *

Ulquiiora paced in front of the door where the human was being held. It was his duty to guard her, by Aizen-sama's orders.

The job of guarding the room was not a problem. The real issue was _her_. The woman. _Orihime_.

What was it about her that made him adore her so? The sickening sweetness of her personality? The lovely figure? The big shining brown eyes? The long hair that always smelled ever so faintly of roses?

No. What was he thinking? He couldn't be thinking of her now.

That woman was the devil, making him get all hot and bothered when he was supposed to be following orders.

As time wore on, he grew more and more anxious to see her. Like a thirst that could not be quenched, she haunted his every thought.

"I'll just check on her for one second." He thought. After deciding so, he took note that his little visits to her were becoming increasingly longer.

He opened the door and stepped in.

And there she stood in all her splendor facing the window on the opposite side of the room.

In the long white dress she had been put in since she was taken to Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra had the impression for a split second he were looking at an angel of some sort. He shook this thought away.

Orihime said nothing, but she looked down. Ulquiorra stepped forward and lifted her chin.

Her deep brown eyes met with his captivating green ones. She averted her gaze.

"Why do you look away...girl?" The arrancar questioned in his soft, quiet voice.

Orihime still refused to speak.

"Are you afraid of me girl?" He questioned again, a bit quieter this time.

"No." The human muttered. "I know in my heart...that Ichigo will save me."

Ulquiorra let go of her chin and instead grabbed at her arm.

"Where would I find your heart girl? Be it in your chest? Your skull? Your hand?" He held fast to her wrist.

"I've heard this before..." Orihime's voice dropped to a whisper.

"As have I heard what you've said before, and you will hear it time and time again until you stop rambling on about your little human heart."

Ulquiorra was now so close to her, he was almost pressing her into the wall.

Orihime didn't bat an eye. She'd heard this monologue so many times before. She grew tired of his ranting.

"Is there something you would like to say to me?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly.

Ulquiorra became aware of the very small space between himself and Orihime. He wanted so badly to tell her his feelings, to give her some kind of sign...but what?

She was such a gentle hearted girl. The sensation of touching her was like holding a tiny bird. So weak and fragile.

Ulquiorra slid his hand from her wrist to her hand.

Orihime was shocked at Ulquiorra's sudden change in pace.

He seemed as if he was in a trance as he lifted her hand to press his lips against it.

She drew back.

"Why do you pull away from me?" Ulquiorra asked her, pinning her against the wall.

She spoke nothing.

"Fine. If you won't speak...I suppose it's okay to do...this..."

Ulquiorra leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. He felt a warm feeling swell inside himself as he kissed her.

She froze. She was too stunned by the sudden passionate kiss to move.

Ulquiorra would pause occasionally for breath, and then go right back to kissing her.

Under a relentless barrage of Ulquiorra's love, she gave in and closed her eyes. She relaxed and wound her arms around his neck.

Maybe this man wasn't all bad. Maybe she was wrong about him. He _was_ under orders the whole time after all. Now that they were alone, there was no telling what feelings Ulquiorra held for her.

Ulquiorra stopped kissing her eventually. He decided to actually let the girl breathe a while, so that he could explain further.

"Why...?" Was all the shocked Orihime could choke out.

"That is something that I must show you." Ulquiorra lifted the human girl into his arms and placed her on the bed.

He whispered, "...Orihime..." Before he took her.

* * *

Orihime had fallen asleep in Ulquiorra's arms. His emotions bottled inside and released all at once had been too much for her, so she collapsed, although not before murmuring a soft, "I love you..."

Ulquiorra cradled her sleeping body in his arms. He stroked her long red hair gently.

She was making him soft.

Damn woman and her wonderful ways.

Oh how he loved her.

"Thank you...My hime..."

* * *

A/N: I have probably never put as much effort into a fic so far as I have this one. I just now realized that. For those who are not familiar with the Japanese language Orihime's name translated can either mean somewhere along the lines of "time princess" or "seamstress" (LOL), so when he calls her "his hime" he's referring to her, but also calling her his princess. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
